


One of Those Days

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Ending, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus bane & Lorenzo Rey Friendship, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Sad Alec Lightwood, Tired Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Magnus sighed heavily; he would love to play with his boyfriend who finally got himself a day off to play with Max, but he knew that he cannot have both. Ever since he became the High Warlock of Alicante, he barely got to see his boyfriend and little Blueberry.Written for this prompt - 37 for Malec?37. “Lie to me then.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030620
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaArthur (EchoBleu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoBleu/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Thank you for beta-reading [SorryTheUsernamesTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryTheUsernamesTaken/) 💖

Magnus woke up late and looked around to see nobody around him. He heard his son giggling and his boyfriend laughing with him and left the bed, wandering around looking to see where they were.

When he did, his heart skipped a beat. Max and Alexander were sitting in the living room, playing. His boyfriend’s skin was blue like a Blueberry.

“Daddy, blue, like me…” Max giggled.

“Did you need to use paint for…?” Magnus asked as he looked at his boyfriend who was covered with blue paint and little Max, who was next to him, giggling.

“Look, I just want to do whatever is best for him, even if it means to be painted with blue,” Alec replied to his boyfriend, as he added, “We had a great day, why won’t you join us?” 

“I would love to, but I need to get back to work,” Magnus replied sadly as he noticed the sadness washing over his boyfriend.

“Come back soon, I can guarantee how I’ll be looking when you return,” Alec told him, smiling as he took their son and walked to another room.

Magnus sighed heavily; he would love to stay with his boyfriend who finally got himself a day off to play with Max, but he knew that he couldn’t have both. Ever since he became the High Warlock of Alicante, he barely got to see his boyfriend and his little Blueberry.

He portals to his office, wishing that his job would be over soon, the silence in his office making him yearn to be at home with them.

“What is troubling you, Magnus?” Lorenzo asked as he looked at him with concerned eyes.

The new friendship that he gained with Lorenzo eased his problems now and then, and he was glad that the older man and he saw eye to eye now. 

Magnus smiled sadly before he replied, “I sometimes wish that I could put my clients on hold to be with my family.”

Lorenzo smiled at him as he told him, “What is stopping you then?”

Magnus gestures with his hand over one big pile of papers that were on the table and some that were falling on the floor, and to the other pile with clients’ newest request.

“So…?” Lorenzo asked, not knowing why his friend looked so troubled.

“What do you mean ‘so’?” Magnus asked, looked at his friend with a dumbfounded look.

“You are the High Warlock of Alicante.” Lorenzo reminded him.

“I don’t understand,” Magnus told him, not getting what his friend implied, and then he looked back at the piles as he walked to sit on the chair, “I have work to do.”

Lorenzo looked at his friend, not knowing why he was not taking a break, did he not realize that he was the High Warlock of Alicante? He did wonder what was the cause of the change that his friend did not seem to understand.

“Oh, and Magnus,” Lorenzo remembered before he opened himself a portal, “Isabelle asked me to tell you that you are needed, I didn’t understand why, after all, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn now.”

And then he was gone, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts and piles of papers.

Wanting to work hard all day, he muted all his notifications and did not pay any attention to his phone all day, as clients often came to him for more advice and potions

At one point when he took out his phone just to check what the time was, he noticed that he had several calls from his boyfriend, his sister and brother in law, and much more texts.

He rolled down to the latest text from his sister in law, not knowing why she texted him. Didn’t she know that he had work to do?

[Isabelle to Magnus, 11:47 PM]

_Magnus Bane, where are you?_

[Magnus to Isabelle, 11:59 PM]

_Working, still am, btw._

[Isabelle to Magnus, 00:15 AM]

_Should you not be with your boyfriend and your son?_

_Hold that, did you speak with Alec?_

[Magnus to Isabelle, 00:22 AM]

_No, you are the first one I responded to since I unmuted my phone. Why?_

[Isabelle to Magnus, 00:23 AM]

_Maybe you should speak to him. Also, I hate to text, can you call me?_

Magnus sighed heavily before he dialed.

_“Magnus, are you alright?”_ Izzy asked.

“I’m good, I just need to sort out my piles of work, then I will go home to sleep,” Magnus replied.

_“Did you know that your boyfriend took a week off including the day that he was at home, your home, yesterday?”_

“No, did he tell you why?” Magnus asked, somehow his work did not matter at that moment.

He wondered what the reason was behind his boyfriend taking off a whole week and not telling him.

_“No, he did not, I learned it from Jace who heard it from someone else,”_ Izzy replied to him.

“Why won’t he tell me?” Magnus asked with frustration in his voice.

_“Magnus, did you eat and drink anything today?”_

“I conjured myself some coffee and other stuff, I guess I was lost in time. Do you know how much work I still have left?”

_“Oh, believe me, I know, even though I’m the head of the institute, I know, and I believe that your boyfriend knows as well since he is getting all the reports from other institutes.”_

“Then, I don’t understand, why would he take a week off, doesn’t he have to work?”

_“That you needed to ask him before even calling and texting me.”_

“I will, maybe I will do one better, portal myself home,” Magnus told her.

_“See that you do that, instead of working. Bye Magnus.”_

“Bye Izzy.” He closed his phone.

He placed it on the table, watching the pile of papers that still lay on the table. Magnus knew that later on today he would have the same amount of paperwork and clients that will want to seek his help.

Magnus sighed heavily before he opened his phone again, not even bothering to read his boyfriend's last text as he texted him.

[Magnus to Alexander, 00:45 AM]

_I will be home late, do not wait up._

Closing his phone shut, Magnus figured that his boyfriend was already in bed so there was no need to wake him up by entering the loft and that he could come in the early hours of the morning. It would give him a chance to finish the remaining paperwork, and he knew that Tessa wanted it to be done.

Still working in the wee hours in the morning, Magnus felt very tired, not even noticing what he was doing as he covered his head with his hands and slept on the desk.

Only to be woken by his phone vibrating next to him on the table. 

“The High Warlock of Alicante speaking, what do you need?” Magnus asked, his eyes closed-back, not noticing who called him.

_“I need you, Magnus Bane, not the High Warlock of Alicante, and so does our son.”_ Alexander's voice crawled into his mind, waking him up from his slumber.

“What time is it?” Magnus asked, weeping his eyes from the sleep web.

_“Close to 10 AM, I tried to reach you all yesterday and today, but you prefer to call my sister first and not me,”_ Alec replied, his voice shaking.

“Oh, well, I’ll try to be home soon,” Magnus said, not knowing if he were trying to convince his boyfriend or himself.

_“Lie to me then.”_ With that, the call was over.

Magnus looked at his phone, shocked and yet he felt completely awoken by those words. He could not believe that his boyfriend told him that, but he could sense that there was something wrong, Alexander's voice was shaking. He just hoped that nothing wrong had happened.

He dialed another number, “Lorenzo, I need your help.”

_“What is it, Magnus?”_

“I need you to take some of my clients, my boyfriend needs me,” Magnus told him.

_“You do realize that you are The High Warlock of Alicante, right?”_ Lorenzo asked, hoping that his friend would get the message.

“I don’t understand, say what you mean clearly,” Magnus asked.

_“You can work from home and the clients can come by to your home if they want some help. Work at the office be damned, your family is much more important, Magnus Bane. You need them as much as your boyfriend and your son need you. Go get the hell out of your office and be with them,”_ Lorenzo told him, urging him to do so.

Magnus smiled as he heard his friend talking to him like that, _maybe he just needed the push to do it_.

“Thank you, Lorenzo.”

_“Don’t mention it. I’ll deal with the Lightwoods siblings while you’re gone.”_

“Wait, what do you mean deal with them? What are they going to do?” Magnus asked with concern in his voice.

_“Nothing you need to deal with. Now go be with your family, Bane.”_

Lorenzo hung up the phone, hoping that his friend would not go back to work.

Magnus sighed heavily before he rose from the chair, tucked his phone in his pocket, took whatever he needed, and opened a portal home.

As he walked through the portal, he could see that the house was in disarray, but his Blueberry was tucked closer to his boyfriend as they slept in the living room. The blue paint was still on his boyfriend's skin, but it didn't seem to bother him that much.

Magnus used his magic to move them to the bedroom as he joined them.

Alec could feel a hand holding his chest as he hugged the little one, not letting him go out of his sight. The little boy certainly grew a lot on him and he loves him so much, but he missed his boyfriend. As he turned around a little, he could see his boyfriend's face looking at him.

“Mags?” Alec asked, “Are you really here?”

“I’m here, Alexander,” Magnus replied and moved his hand to cup his boyfriend's face as he faced him, “I want to make up to you and Blueberry.”

“You have two blueberries now…” Alec smiled at him.

“Oh right,” Magnus smiled as he took the little blueberry and hugged him, “Papa is here.”

“Papa… we missed you…” Max told him as he yawned.

“I missed you too,” Magnus told his son and asked him, “What do you say we go and make daddy a large breakfast?”

“Pancakes…” Max claps his hands, turning into a bat as he flies toward the kitchen.

“Blueberry… wait…” Magnus hurried after the bat.

Alec looked at them as he drifted off to sleep, still feeling tired. Max certainly was just as hyperactive as his little brother.

The next time he woke up, he noticed that the blue paint was off his face. He guessed that Magnus had a hand on it. As he yawned, he heard Magnus calling his name from the living room. He left the bedroom only to see his boyfriend and their son sitting by the table, waiting for him to sit down with them.

As Alec looked at the numerous plates on the table, he was shocked. He knew that he could not eat all of those, but he had his family next to him, and that was what was all-important right now.

Alec ate as he helped Max with his food while his boyfriend also ate and looked at them with love in his eyes.

After they finished, they moved to the living room and Magnus asked his boyfriend, “Since you have taken one week off, would you mind us taking a vacation with Blueberry?”

“Actually, I took one week off to do something different with you and Maxie,” Alec replied to him.

“What do you have in mind?” Magnus asked, not paying attention to his phone as it buzzed in the background and his screen kept lighting up with every call.

“Aren’t you going to answer your phone?” Alec asked, with the hope that his boyfriend was not going back to work, but he needed to know so that he wouldn’t have any false hope.

“I’m the High Warlock of Alicante, I can take some time off to be with my family.” Magnus smiled at him.

Magnus could see his boyfriend's face changing as he looked much happier, “Are you alright, darling?”

“I’m okay now,” Alec replied and added, “Now, where were we?”

“Your idea and the week off,” Magnus reminded him.

“Oh right, about that,” Alec told him as he told them his plans, and Max kept shouting with joy at his daddy and papa.

**The End!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask me prompts. 💖💝


End file.
